A Different Man
by Cinerraria
Summary: Marie tersadar bahwa, mulai kini, pandangannya terhadap prajurit muda itu telah berubah sepenuhnya. [canon-historical]


Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

 **Historical - Headcanon - Platonic Relationship**

 ** _crack pair:_ Johan Bauer/Marie Torres**

* * *

.

Hari ketika siaran berita dari koran dan radio dipenuhi oleh dendang keputusasaan; teriakan kemelut perang; dan tentara bangsanya yang lari tunggang langgang, ialah saat di mana Marie melihat langit runtuh; cahaya padam; dan negerinya diliputi kemuraman. Ia diselubungi ketakutan dahsyat yang belum pernah dirasakan.

Esoknya, Marie menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan: kota Paris jatuh. Bendera swastika merah berkibar-kibar. Di mana-mana, tampak para tentara berwajah asing tengah tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. Mereka melakukan parade baris-berbaris, mengumumkan kekalahan bangsa Perancis. Suara derap langkah sepatu bots susul-menyusul bagai banjir. Bunyi tiupan seruling, tabuh genderang, dan deruman mobil lori militer; semua menyatu seperti gemuruh halilintar.

Marie bertambah gelisah ketika tahu bahwa, akan ada seorang prajurit (musuh) tinggal di rumahnya. Kepada Ayah dan Ibu, yang membawa kabar buruk itu ke atas meja makan, Marie mengajukan keberatan, tetapi sia-sia. Ini keputusan, tidak ada yang mampu melawan, kata Ibu Marie menegaskan.

Jadilah, Marie pasrah atas segalanya. Ia bimbang mengapa dia bersedih; untuk negerinya yang kacau-balau di bawah pendudukan, atau untuk rumahnya yang 'diterobos' oleh seorang prajurit Jerman.

Di rumahnya sendiri, hak dan kebebasan Marie direnggut secara paksa.

Johan, nama prajurit itu. Dia masih muda, dengan rambut pirang yang selalu klimis dan rapi, dan wajah tegas yang memancarkan ketampanan. Tidak buruk rasanya mengetahui bahwa, setiap pagi di depan kamarmu, kau disambut oleh pria berseragam militer, yang memamerkan senyum manisnya kepadamu. Johan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Marie disapa demikian hangat seolah mereka telah saling kenal lama.

Akan tetapi, seperti titah Ayah dan Ibu, Marie mengambil jarak dengan tentara itu. Ia tak pernah mulai mengajaknya bicara, selain jika ada keperluan yang mendesak. Dan, prajurit muda itu, seperti telah memahami posisi mereka, pun menyadari bahwa, perlu perjuangan yang tidak sedikit untuk mengambil hati sang tuan rumah. Bagaimanapun, Johan ingin dirinya benar-benar diterima, dan menjadi bagian dari rumah yang ditinggalinya.

* * *

.

Pernah, kala Marie tengah menyendiri di pekarangan belakang rumah, Johan menghampirinya. Pemandangan indah terlihat dari tempatnya duduk. Siluet menara Eiffel menjulang di batas cakrawala, dikelilingi barisan atap rumah dan bangunan yang tersebar sejauh mata memandang; dan diselubungi kabut tipis yang membuatnya tampak bagai lukisan.

Marie sedang bersandar pada pohon _cherry_ ketika Johan minta diperbolehkan duduk di sisinya. Ia tengah merajut sehelai syal merah, mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat kepala. Ia berusaha menghindari percakapan, dan dengan sikap pasifnya, berharap mengusir Johan.

Ketika basa-basi yang Johan lontarkan tak sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Marie, dan menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk berdiam diri, Johan tak kehabisan akal. Johan mulai menceritakan keindahan tanah airnya. Ia menduga bahwa cerita-ceritanya, telah menggugah hati Marie hingga gadis itu mampu membayangkan lika-liku tanah _Rheineland:_ kebun-kebun anggurnya nan ranum, belantara Hutan Hitam yang subur, kecipak sungai dan riak danau, jalan-jalan setapak di sela dinding-dinding menjulang, dan bunyi dentang lonceng dari menara jam.

"Perang ini," Marie akhirnya bersuara dan mendongakkan kepala. "Bagaimana menurut Anda? Haruskah kita berperang?" Tanpa gentar, Marie mencetuskan tanya.

Untuk sesaat, tatapan mereka berserobok, dan mereka berdua terpaku. Baru disadari oleh Marie bahwa mata Johan bukan jenis mata yang dipenuhi ambisi kebencian. Itu adalah mata sejernih langit yang membentangkan kedamaian.

Jawaban Marie digantung. Johan memalingkan wajah. Pandangannya menerawang menembus langit sore. Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dan desir dedaunan kering disapu lemah angin musim panas.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit, _Madam."_

" _Mademoiselle,"_ koreksi Marie. Ia curiga apakah wajahnya tampak setua itu, sehingga Johan memanggilnya seperti ia memanggil Ibu Marie.

"Ah, ya. _Mademoiselle_ Torres _._ " Johan menyahut seraya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Ia mengira Marie, seperti kebanyakan gadis lain, telah memiliki tunangan, yang barangkali kini tengah mendekam dalam tahanan. "Anda tahu, hidup ini selalu terdiri dari beberapa pilihan yang sulit. Terkadang, yang paling ringan pun menjadi pilihan terpahit."

Marie terdiam. Tangannya berhenti merajut. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang tanggapan. Kalimat itu tidak mewakili jawaban yang diinginkan, tetapi prajurit berpangkat letnan ini, barangkali termasuk korban.

"Dan Anda hanya berdiam diri? Tak hendak mencetuskan perubahan apa-apa?"

"Bukan seperti yang Anda pikir, _Mademoiselle._ Hanya satu atau dua suara saja tidak berguna."

"Anda terlalu skeptis, _Herr-_ Bauer."

"Saya hanya bicara kenyataan," kata Johan membela diri.

Lalu, Marie tak hendak melanjutkan topik pertanyaannya sendiri. Benar, mereka semua tak memiliki banyak kendali, bahkan atas pilihan-pilihan mereka sendiri. Sementara di sana, para oknum yang memanfaatkan otorita kekuasaannya demi memuluskan ambisi-ambisi mengerikan itu, menganggap murah nyawa manusia, dan menggenggam kebebasan mereka selayaknya emas dan permata. Perang ini, barangkali berasal dari ketidakberdayaan pihak yang lemah, atas penindasan pihak yang kuat, demikian kesimpulan yang Marie ambil sendiri.

Johan mengambil alih kendali perbincangan lagi. Sesekali, Marie menanggapi dengan anggukan dan gumaman, tanpa menampakkan ketertarikan.

Ketika Johan membeberkan isi suratnya yang diterima dari Berlin, berupa berita pilu, bahwa dirinya dikhianati oleh seseorang─wanita, barulah Marie mengangkat kepala lagi.

"Saya turut prihatin," katanya seraya menoleh pada Johan, "saya pernah mengalami hal serupa, dengan kronologis yang berbeda."

Johan terkejut, dan ia semakin tercengang, terlebih setelah Marie mengungkapkan detail kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Dia pemuda Jepang." Marie tak segan berterus terang. "Kami dipertemukan oleh insiden yang tidak disengaja, namun, saya keliru ketika membiarkan diri saya terjerumus dalam tipuannya."

Johan menanggapi dengan berkata bahwa untuk kasus itu, dirinya tak dapat membantu, tetapi sekarang, Marie bisa menemuinya jika ia butuh pertolongan.

"Tentu," kata Marie. Ia sendiri heran mengapa hatinya mendadak riang, dan seakan tembok penghalang antara dirinya dan tentara (penjajah) itu hilang. "Kapan pun Anda mau, Anda juga boleh mendatangi saya."

Marie menyadari keganjilan sesuatu dari ucapannya. "Jika Anda butuh teman bicara," tambahnya kemudian, untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.

Johan melemparkan senyumnya, dan Marie tersadar bahwa, mulai kini, pandangannya terhadap prajurit muda itu telah berubah sepenuhnya.

* * *

.

Semenjak perbincangan di taman belakang rumah itu, secara diam-diam mereka sering bertemu dan membunuh waktu dengan berbagi cerita, tanpa diliputi keraguan. Ketika ayah dan ibu Marie tidak ada di rumah, jika Johan pulang lebih cepat dari jam kerjanya.

Kadang kala, Marie teringat oleh jam di dinding rumah. Ia menggeleng sedih. Tidak selayaknya ia membuka hati untuk prajurit itu, terlebih kepada yang telah memindahkan jarum jam di rumahnya─juga di seantero negeri─menjadi dua jam lebih cepat. Ia tak boleh membiarkan tumbuh perasaan ini. Tapi, hei, punya kuasa apa Marie terhadap hatinya sendiri? Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengendalikan akalnya dari terus memikirkan Johan.

Keberlanjutan interaksi mereka terendus saat Johan pulang membawa banyak hadiah; botol-botol anggur, buah-buahan apel, jeruk, dan arbei, bahkan telur, kentang dan tepung gandum. Ibu Marie, yang menerima kotak-kotak penuh hadiah tersebut, melemparkan tatapan curiga pada Marie, yang dengan wajah pucat pasi, menggeleng lemah. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan tuduhan itu.

Tetapi, bahkan Ibu Marie memilih untuk bungkam, seandainya benar kecurigaan bahwa, puteri semata wayangnya telah menggeser tapal batas antara dirinya dengan sang tentara penjajah. Jatah dari kartu ransum mereka terbatas, dan kelangkaan bahan pangan, sedikit banyak memaksanya untuk menghemat pengeluaran. Hanya Ayah Marie, yang sesekali memperingatinya, supaya tetap berada dalam koridor gadis terhormat, dan tidak coba-coba merayu tentara Jerman.

Marie, dengan segala kebimbangan yang dipeluknya, tak sanggup menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar telah berbuat lancang, tetapi ia menginginkan prajurit itu; sebagai teman bicara (sebatas itu), sebagai rekan yang dengannya Marie berbagi (sedikit) tawa ceria. Perang mengakibatkan semua orang gila. Satu jalinan pertemanan antara seorang tentara penjajah dan gadis tuan rumah, barangkali merupakan petunjuk bahwa, jauh di lubuk hati terdalam, mereka masih menyimpan sisi lembut kemanusiaan.

Hingga di suatu pagi, Marie dibangunkan oleh suara berisik langkah-langkah sepatu lars yang mondar-mandir di koridor rumah. Dalam balutan piama dan rambut yang tergerai lusuh, Marie terkejut begitu keluar pintu kamar. Johan sedang berkemas hendak pergi. Untuk kali pertama, Marie merasakan kekosongan yang aneh dalam hatinya. Ia nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Apakah ia masih terbuai mimpi?

Koper-koper diangkat melintasi pintu depan rumahnya. Dua orang tentara Jerman lain membantu Johan berkemas.

Dari balik pintu dapur, Ibu Marie mengawasi jalannya kegiatan. Ibu Marie menggeleng atas tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang dilemparkan padanya.

Marie mengalihkan pandangan bertanya pada Johan. Pria itu sedang memanggul koper di atas bahunya, yang kemudian berpindah tangan pada seorang ajudan, dan dijunjung menuju mobil lori terparkir di jalan depan rumah.

Johan menjawab wajah bingung Marie dengan senyum ramah yang ganjil. Bahwa mulai sekarang, Marie tak perlu khawatir akan kebebasannya lagi. Rumah ini kembali menjadi milik Marie seorang. Dan Johan, tak akan mengusiknya lagi. Namun, melalui tatapan yang masih sarat akan kebingungan, Marie menuntut penjelasan. Bahwa bukan itu yang ia maksudkan. "Ke mana?" Marie akhirnya bersuara.

"Saya akan dipindahtugaskan. Pulang ke Berlin, _Mademoiselle._ "

Tanpa aba-aba, Johan menarik lengan Marie, membawanya memasuki (bekas) kamarnya. Marie terenyak merasakan tangan dingin Johan melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia berdiri gugup di sisi meja tulis yang di atasnya terserak kertas-kertas. Johan menarik laci meja, mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit, yang langsung diulurkan pada Marie.

Tangan Marie bergerak perlahan meraih buku tersebut. Ia masih tak mengerti. Marie mendongak, berusaha menyejajarkan wajah kepada yang lebih tinggi. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat guratan-guratan tipis di kulit wajah prajurit itu. Medal Salib Besi menggantung di ujung kerahnya, berkilauan seperti kalung. Baru disadari tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Johan belum melepaskan tangan dari buku. Ia memutar-mutar bola mata, menghindari kontak mata dengan Marie. "Anda pernah bilang ingin jadi penulis. Barangkali, hadiah kecil ini bermanfaat untuk Anda," kata Johan seraya pandangannya merunduk pada buku. Tampaknya ia pun sama gugupnya.

Hari ketika Marie menyadari bahwa ternyata, ia belum mengenali pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Bahwa tangan yang kini hampir saling menggenggam itu, mungkin saja pernah meledakkan garanat, atau menarik pelatuk senapan, dan membunuh saudara-saudara sebangsanya. Marie merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Betapa mudahnya ia kehilangan akal sehat!

Johan melepaskan tangan dari buku. Ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan gadis yang masih terbengong-bengong tak percaya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecamuk pikiran keduanya.

Marie tersadar dari lamunan. Ia berlari melintasi koridor rumah, terengah-engah menuju pintu depan. Ia ingin berucap terima kasih. Tetapi setibanya di ambang pintu, yang tertinggal hanya debu asap kendaraan, seiring deruman mesin yang dinyalakan. Mobil lori telah melaju, membawa pergi seseorang dari kehidupannya.

Marie tersedak oleh debu yang terlempar dari jalan. Buku itu dibawa mendekap ke dadanya. Sekarang, benarkah Marie telah kembali meraih kebebasannya? Mengapa prajurit itu pergi secepat ia datang? Apa arti perjumpaan singkat mereka? Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak paham. Dan, sebagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan besar lain yang membebani pikirannya, Marie tak lekas beroleh jawaban. Tidak untuk sekarang.

* * *

 **a/n:** baru ingat, ternyata sejak setahun lalu, saya pernah menyusun draft Johan/Marie. Meskipun yang jadi sekarang jauh dari rancangan awal, tapi saya senang sekali berhasil menyelesaikan ini... ^.^

Berdasarkan headcanon bahwa Johan (sebagai prajurit _wehrmacht_ Jerman) turut dalam invasi ke Perancis, sebelum insiden _Coffin/_ eps 11. Jadi dalam cerita ini, pertemuan Johan dan Marie relatif singkat, antara bulan Juli hingga September 1940.


End file.
